Promise not to tell
by inugirl99
Summary: Can Aeris be saved from Sehpiroth or is it too late.new chapters coming your way!
1. Chapter 1

**Promise Not to Tell**

**Disclamier:**I do not own any of the characters used in this story and this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Authors notes:** I would like to thank all of you for choosing to read this story and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

_Another Day_

It was around 5:00 in the morning in late summer. The sun had just started to peak its way through the room were they layed. Her eyes were glazed and her body was weak from the tourment she had endured that night. She slowly slid out of bed but before her feet could touch the floor a hand flew out and dug its way into to her arm, pulling her back onto the bed.

"Were do you think your going?"he asked as he squeezed her arm tighter.

Just as she was supposed to she paused before answering.

"To make us some breakfast"

"Its the first day of a new school year and I just thought that... I could fix us something to eat before the bus comes."

She closed her eyes tightly and waited for him to get angry.

"Oh,okay then" and he got up and went to the bathroom.

Surprised she got up quickly and went to her dresser. She stuided herself in the mirror, her red-brown hung in a loose braid, and small curls fell down in front of her ears. Her eyes were blood-shot and black lines sat underneath her eyelids. Brusies covered her whole body except for her face and arms. A deep scare ran across her stomach and her skin was unusually pale. Frowning at her appearance she tightned her hair and headed into the kitchen. She turedned the stove on and threw a few pieces of bacon on the pan and a cup of eggs on the other one.

A few minutes later he came into the kichen. His plate was on the table along with a fork and knife. He started to sit down but paused and turned to her.

"You look lovely this morning"

She closed her eyes, and tried not to cry

He walked towards her, feet planted to the ground and eyes right underneath his she waited and then looked up at him. I smirk came across his face and he placed his hands on her chest and ran his hands down her body.

"Last night was wonderful wasnt it" he said as he pulled her bare body closer

to his.

"Remember what we talked about...pain,sex and touching is good". His face was pressed right up to hers and the mixture of beer and rum that came from his breath made her want to faint.

"But telling...telling is bad..and if you tell you will wish you had never been born".

"But I know you wont tell"

"Because what we have is special..."

"Now **say it"**

Tears started form behind her eyes but she didnt dare let him see.

"I-I love you"

He smiled in approval.

"I love you to"

"You can get ready for school now"

And he then sat down to eat. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower to full blast. Disgusted she clenched her fist and let the burning water ran down her body. She poured soap all over her but it didnt help. She couldnt wash him off, he had dug himself into her and she coulnt get rid of him. Then she started to cry, she was frustrated, why was she treated like this what had she done to deserve it. She didnt understand and it made her even more angry. But there was nothing she could do. She was trapped.

------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well hoped ya liked it. please give some feedback so know how im doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** Well hope ya enjoyed the first chapter, it was really fun writing it so hope ya enjoy this one as well. oh and sorry if my text is different.

**Chapter 2**

_Someone Familiar_

_Dear Cloud,_

_Im sorry about this summer, things didnt really go the way I thought that they would, i guess what im trying to say is that i didnt mean to hurt you cloud, that was the last thing i wanted to do, and i guess thats why i acted the the way i did. So i really hope you can forgive me and i hope we can still be friends._

_w/b_

_Love,Tifa_

"I hope we can still be friends?"

"i didnt mean to hurt you?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Annoyed and pissed off he shut the top to his lap-top computer, and ruffled his spikey blond hair.

_"I hope we can still be friends"_

Her words played over in his head as he headed out to catch the bus, when he got about half-way down the driveway he could hear his brother calling his name.

"Cloud! Cloud! Hey Cloud, wait up will ya!?"His younger brother Sora called as he ran down the steps to catch up with him.

"Why(huff)did you(huff)leave(huff)without me?" he panted as he tried to speak and catch his breath at the same time.

"Oh, sorry Sora I guess I forgot"

"Yeah I figured, so what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you look kind of pissed, did Tifa break-up with you or something?"

He paused and and patted his younger brother on the head.

"Thanks Sora, but dont worry, Im fine honest."

"Okay then, if you say so..."

The two of them walked down driveway together, and the bus pulled up as soon as they reached the end. The doors to the bus opened and they were greeted by a huge, bald man with a wearing a black suit and sun glasses. Sora spotted one of his friends and bounced over to them.

The bald man turned to Cloud and smiled.

"Im guessing he's your brother right?"

"Yeah thats Sora."

"You two look a lot a like, whats your name anyway?"

"Oh, Im Cloud, Cloud Strife."

"Well its nice to meet you Cloud, my name is Rude...you can call me...Rude."

He smiled, cloud returned it and headed to the back of the bus towards his regular seat. Beside two other people Sora knew he was the only person on the bus. He stared out the window the whole ride and watched as more and more people filled the bus, and about 45 minutes later they reached the school. They all unloaded and he walked through the familliar halls. Since he was in 10th grade this year he wouldnt have to go through another boring tour of the school. He walked out into the courtyard behind the school, several freshman turned to him, eyes glowing.

"Hey check him out"

"Yeah, hes so beautiful"

"You think he would go out with me?"

"Nah, I dont think hes your type"

"Well what makes you say that?"

"Come on you guys, a guy that good-looking probally all ready has a girl friend"

They all sighed, and went back inside,Cloud rolled his eyes and walked in behind them.

"Cloud?"

He turned and Tifa stood in front of him smiling.

"I was looking all over for you Cloud?"

"All the new freshmen are really cute are'nt they?"

He looked down and didnt answer.

"Uh well this years gonna be really great I think."

"I already found out all my classes and guess what me and you even have a few together...isnt that great?"

He looked up at her and gave her a pissed off look.

"And why exactly is that great?"

She cocked her head and frowned.

"What do mean?"

"Dont give me that** shit** **Tifa**!"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"No, actually I dont!"

"God Dammit! How the hell can you just come and talk to me like nothing happened!?"

"Because nothing did happened!"

Both of them were yelling quite loudly now and people started to gather around but neither of them seemed to notice.

"What so am not allowed to talk to you anymore is that it!"

"No its not I just cant stand how you can be so **fucking two-faced!**"

Tifa's face turned blood red, she didnt know weather to be more shocked or angry.

"Oh so now Im two-faced!?"

"Yeah you are!"

"You can go to hell then you **fucking bastard!**"

"Same to you **bitch!**"

And before he could say another word he felt her hand smack his face, and he stumbled backwards, despite her appearance, tifa was very strong, and even stronger when she was angry.

She locked eyes with him and see tears coming up from behind her eyes, and then she ran away. It was only then that Cloud noticed the crowd that their argument had attracted, everyone one around gave him strange looks as he walked away.

"Great!Now Im late for my first fucking class"

He held his hand up to his cheek, which still had a sting to it. After walking around for a few minutes he finally cooled down and went into the classroom. When he stepped in all heads turned to him, except for the teacher who simply said;

"Whats your name?"

"Cloud Strife"

The teacher continued to stare down at his desk.

"Cloud, hmmmmm?"

"Okay Cloud, I know its the first day so I will let it slid this **one** time, but from now on you will be in class on-time, understand?"

"Yeah,yeah" he said and sat down in the desk closest to him. The teacher tapped his pencil on the desk a few times and then looked up.

"Okay everyone, were going to start by getting to know each other, and I will go first since,well...I can".

Everyone gave him blank stares, some even laughed.

"My name is Cid Highwind, you will call me Mr.Highwind, my to respect not only me but the people around you, if you do that then we will have no problems."

He looked at Cloud, and then told the next person to go. He already knew most of the people in his class so he just slumped in his desk and closed his eyes.

"Okay the young lady in the back, stand up please" Mr.Highwind said, and everyone turned to the back of the classroom.

"Whats your name?"he asked

"U-um i-its Aeris" se said quitely

"Okay anything you like to tell us about yourself?"

She looked at him and shook her head.

"Okay next person then."

Cloud turned to her.

"Aeris...Aeris isnt she the saame girl I-"

He turned back to his desk and shook his head.

_"No it cant be, I havent seen her in years not only that but the aeris I knew wasnt so timid, it cant be the same girl._

When the teacher called his name he stood up and said

"My name is Cloud."

And then he sat back down in his desk and turned to Aeris. She was wide-eyed and staring right at him and he could just make out what she had said;

"Cloud?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay well hope ya liked,I think my favorite part was when he called Tifa a bitch Ha!

well thanks for reading, please give feedback and stay-tuned!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**Wow! chapter 3 already, well I like to thank you all much for your support, I think thats what keeps me going, so enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 3**

_Strange meetings_

DING-DING-DING-DING!!!

Everyone stormed out of class, Cloud waited by the door for Aeris to come out. He looked into the classroom and she zoomed out; he grabbed her before she could get away.

"H-hey Aeris, wait a minute were are you going?"

She struggled and tried to get away from his grip.

"I-im sorry I dont know you, now let go!"

"What do mean, Aeris I just want to talk to you."

"Stop It! I dont know you!"

"Aer-"

"I said LET GO!!"

He released her and she ran, Cloud followed behind her. When she realized he was following her she started to run faster, and then she stormed down the steps to the bottom floor.

"Aeris wait! Hey wait!"

He chased her until the next bell rang, and then lost her when she cut the corner around the courtyard. He stopped to catch his breath and then went back up stairs.

_"What was up with her?"_

_"I cant believe she didnt remember me.."_

He headed to his next class which was all the down at the end of the hall. He never liked school but if he had to pick a favorite class it would have to be his art class, and this year he got to take ArtII.

_"Hmmm I wonder if i will have the same teacher as last year." _

He went inside the classroom and her heard a very familiar voice.

"HEY CLOUD! YA GOT MY CLASS AGAIN HUH!"

A man quite large in size ran over to cloud and slung his arm over his neck, almost breaking it.

"I got my favorite art student back, so how ya been doing kid?"

Cloud gasped for air and managed to squeak out a small;

"Im fine, how about you?"

"Oh I've been great!!"

He pulled cloud into the classroom and threw him into a desk beside a friend of his named Yuffie.

"OKAY!!!Now that everyones here, lets start class!!"

"As most of you already know my name is Barret Wallace, so you can call me Mr.Wallace or you can call me Barret!!"

Cloud cracked his neck back into place and looked over to Yuffie, she noticed he was looking at her and turned around.

"Hey there Cloud how have ya been?" she asked cheerfully.

"Pretty-good, did you have a good summer?"

"Oh my summer was great, I went to Italy! It was so AWSOME!!"

She paused and bent down.

"Hey Cloud do you know who that guy is over there?"

He looked around and asked "Who?"

She glanced over to the very back of the classroom.

"That guy, the one with long silver hair."

He looked over and turned back.

"No I dont why do you ask?"

"Well, I dont know, I never seen him before and looks way older than 15 or 16."

Yuffie was right he didnt look like he belonged in high school, he look more like he belonged in prison. He had on a tight black shirt the showed all his muscles, his hair came down to the middle of his back and two thick pieces hung down in front of his blue-green eyes. He was a little scary lookly, but also very handsome, and even somewhat sexy. They both turned to back to Barret who was still talking at the top of his lungs.

"So instead of going through all the boring first day stuff, lets get right down to business!!"

"Im going to put you with a partner, and you will work together for the rest of the year!"

Everyone looked back and forth around the room hoping they would get matched up with friends and not just a random person. Barret went behind his desk and brought out a large black hat.

"To make it fair you will draw a name from this hat, and the person you pick is your partner...Cloud your first."

Barret pushed the hat into Clouds face, he sighed and pulled out a small slip of paper which read:Sephiroth

Cloud looked around the room, no one said anything so he said the name again, and then a hand was raised in the back of the room, Cloud looked back and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Barret leaned over to Cloud and wispered in his ear;

_"Okay Cloud thats your partner so go over and get to know each other"_

Cloud glared at him and wispered back;

_"You've got to be kidding_

_"Im not! Now go!" _He left Clouds desk and went over to Yuffies desk, Cloud sighed again and went and sat down in the desk next to Sephiroth. A few seconds passed and then Cloud spoke.

"Um Im Cloud."

Sephiroth looked over to him and replied;

"Yeah I know."

A long silence fell between them and before Cloud knew it class was over. Cloud got out of his desk and headed towards the door but Sephiroth stopped him.

"Come with me, I want you to meet someone." and then he walked out the door and Cloud followed. They went to the north side of the school and stopped at a hallway.

"Wait here."he said and went down the hall to a door on the left. A little ways down he could see Aeris heading towards Sephiroth, they kissed and said a few words that Cloud wasnt able to make out. He saw Aeris glance over at him a few times and then they walked over to him.

"Cloud this is my _girlfriend_ Aeris and Aeris this is my partner in Art class, his name is Cloud."

Cloud smiled and and replied.

"Well actually, we have already met."

Aeris eyes widened and Sephiroth looked over to her.

"Really?"he said"how so?"

"Uh well..." Cloud looked at Aeris and saw great fear in her eyes"Its kind of a long story."

Sephiroth smiled and spoke again.

"Well we are in no hurry, lets hear it."

Cloud could see that Aeris was scared but it looked like he didnt have a choice. He ran his fingers through he hair and said "Okay then."

He had a feeling that this wasnt going to go they way he had thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well sorry it took so long, this week was spring break and i went on vacation with my family. Hope ya liked it oh and please tell me if im not making my chapters long enough. thanks so much for the reviews and sorry for the spelling errors(i dont have spell check)

and dont worry cloud and tife wont hate each forever.


	4. chapter 4

**Authors notes:** Well im gonna try to make this chapter longer so hope ya like it and again im really sorry for any spelling mistakes.

_Chapter 4_

_"The Game"_

Cloud backed up against the wall as Sephiroth came closer to him. He was smiling but Cloud knew that if he didnt start talking soon this was going to get ugly. Aeris was white as a sheet now and her eyes were begging for Cloud to just keep quiet. Clouds mind was racing as he tried to think how to get out talking but no ideas came to mind so he began to speak.

"Well, uh its um you see.." Cloud tried to find the right words say; he didnt have any idea why Aeris was so scared, but he knew that something was up.

Aeris closed her eyes and listened as Cloud began to speak again and she started to scream inside her head.

_"Shut-up!Shut-up!Dont say anything!Just dont say anything!SHUT-UP!SHUT-UP!"_

**"SHUT-UP!!"**

Aeris slapped her hand across mouth and only then realized the terrible mistake she had just made. She looked up at Sephiroth and saw that the smile faded and he now glared harshly at her. She knew it would only make matters, but she was as good as dead now so she started talking.

"There must be a mistake" she said quietly "This is the first time I've have ever seen this person so there is no possible way that we could know each other."

"Really.." Sephiroth said as he turned to Cloud "Is this true?"

Cloud gulped,searching for a answer he turned to Aeris. She locked eyes with him and he could almost hear her pleading for him not to speak the truth.

"No Im sorry, I must of been thinking about someone else, sorry about that, its was very nice to meet you..Aeris."

A few seconds of silence passed,then Sephiroth grabbed Aeris arm.

"Thats to bad,I thought for sure that you to already knew each other." he said as he walked off. Cloud stood in shock and tried to figure out what had just happened. He watched as they walked off and then he heared the lunch bell ring.

He had first lunch along with Aeris and Sephiroth,they sat at the other end of the lunchroom. He could hardely see them but Sephiroth looked **very** angry. When lunch was over he had only two more classes left, Science and Geometry. His Science teacher was very strange, not just in looks but in personality as well. His name was Hojo and Cloud thought that it made sense for him to have a weird name to. Aeris was in his class but she wouldnt even look at him, she just kept her head down and stared. One ould only imagine what was going on in her head now, but Cloud knew that something was happening to her that wasnt suppose to be happening. Cloud paid no attention in Hojos class or his math class either, he just couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

When he got home he went straight to his room to lay down, so much had happened today and after a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.

Aeris and Sephiroth were dropped off at their house shorly after Cloud was. Aeris heart was beating a mile a minute now and she could only imagine what was going to happen as soon as they stepped inside the house together. When the bus was out of sight Sephiroth grabbed Aeris by the back of the neck and dragged her inside. He opened the door and threw her against the wall.

"Take off **all** your clothes." he said and then he walked into their bedroom. Aeris took off every last peice of clothing and waited in horror until Sephiroth came out. She knew what was going to happen, he was going to play "The Game".

He came out of the room with a wip,leash and collar in his hand. He wrapped the wip around her neck and led her into the room. Several other things had been placed in the room such as matches,vibrating sex toys,chains,candles,a bottle of Clorox Bleach and Window cleaner,dishwashing detergent and a bottle of rum. He lead her to the bed and released the wip from aroud her neck. He then cloud the door, locking it and covered the two windows beside the bed.

"Its a shame you know, I trusted you Aeris, but now look what you have done." Aeris didnt say anything.

"You have been bad Aeris, and do you now what happens to bad people?"

He placed the color tightly around her neck and hooked the leash to it and then he leaned towards her and whispered;

_"They get punished."_

She closed her eyes and began to cry inside, today they would play the game, he would be the master and she would be the slave. Last time they played was in the middle of the summer. It went on for four weeks. And she was surprised it didnt kill her.

Sephiroth lit a candle and then jerked the leash so hard that it pulled her right off the bed. She kept her eyes closed as he jerked her a few more times until blood trickled from her neck. Her mind started to scream but she wasnt allowed to show any signs of pain, on the outside she had to be numb. He pulled her again and more blood pulsed from under the collar and ran down the sides of her neck. This went on for several minutes until she she was biting her lip so hard that it started to bleed. Sephiroth noticed and removed the collar which was now stained with blood.

He then had her lay down, chained her to the bed on her stomach and raped her until she started to bleed. And still she didnt show any signs of pain. He took out the buring candle, held it over her and let the burning wax drip on her back. When a pool of wax formed around the candle he poured it on her and not paying attention she let out a shriek of pain.

Sephiroth became inraged and threw the candle on the floor.

"You have broken a rule" and he brought the wip out. She bit down on her lip again as he hit her constantly. She was screaming so hard she thought that her head was going to explode. When he at hit her at least 30 times and turned her over and started to rape her really violently. Her body was covered in huge bloody slash marks and burns. She started to cry and this made him even more angry. He beat her until the bruises looked like black holes. At around 12:00pm he finally stopped and said "I hope you have learned your lesson and he crawled into bed. Aeris layed limp on the floor and tears streamed from her face.

She cried until her head hurt and then she fell asleep,naked,bloody and misrable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope I didnt make it to bad but a wanted cry almost writing this,so please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes:**Wow its been a while sorry for making yall wait so long but chapter 5 is finally here!Okay theres gonna be a change in perspective in this chapter. Thanks for all the support and advice, really it helps me a lot, thank all of you so much, and like i said a change in perspective.

Chapter 5

_A scared little child..._

Thinking about it now still makes my imagination spiral out of control. As I layed there that night I could feel myself being pulled backwards through time to that horrifying night when I was a child.

"_Stay in here, Aeris!"_

"_Mommy! W-wait whats going on!?"_

"_Never mind, honey! Just stay in the closet, and whatever you do, don't come out!"_

"_No mommy! Dont leave me, oh please dont leave me!"_

_The closet door slammed shut. I was only 5 years old, I had no idea what was going on but I did what my mother told me, I stayed inside the closet. It wasnt long before smoke started to pour into the closet through the cracks above the floor. I put my hand against the door, it was hot. I started to panic, I could hear pieces of the roof falling down all around me, but i didnt dare try and leave the saftey of the walls that surrounded me. After a while a man came and pulled me out of the closet. He put his hand over my face and led me out of the burning house. A lot was going on and I was really scared but there was one thing that I would never forget. As we passed through the hallway I could hear screaming at the other end. When we reached the door I passed out and awoke inside a hospital. _

_Cloud and his family were all there beside me and I was so happy to see them. I asked them were my mom and dad were and then the nurse came into room. She said that my parents had died and at first I didnt believe her but then it hit me, that screaming I heard at the other end of the hall was my mom and dad dying. An from that moment on I changed_._ I was kept in the hospital for a long time, so much smoke had gotten in my lungs that I could hardly breathe. When a I was released from the hospital I was put in a foster home for a while,the people I stayed with were really nice but I didnt speak with them. After the fire I didn't talk to anyone, I became mute. A whole different mix of emotions formed inside me but the strongest one was anger, I became angry at everything. After a few weeks it was decided that I would stay with my Aunt and Uncle. Cloud told me goodbye and for me to be happy, I hadn't talk to him for weeks and he still managed to tell me goodbye,it was sad to leave but I didnt have a choice._

_My Aunt and Uncle lived all the way in the next few states over and it seemed like forever until we finally reached their house. They greeted me with warm smiles and hugs, I didnt remember them but they said that we had met a few years back. I was also introduced to there foster child, Sephiroth. The Sephiroth I met that day was nothing like the one I know today. He was skin and bones,his hair was choppy and it fell over his timid blue-green eyes, but it was nice to know that I would have someone to keep me company, or so I thought. For some reason he was scared to death of not just me but everything around him,he never spoke unless my Aunt or Uncle ask him to. _

_One day my Aunt and Uncle went out and left me and Sephiroth at the house. I thought since it was was just the two of us I thought I would try and talk to him. I walked into the living room and found him sitting on the couch watching TV. I came in and sat down beside him and he jumped up. I looked at him puzzled and asked, "Whats wrong with you?"_

_I started to walk towards him and he quickly backed away. "Dont be afriad" I said as I came closer "I just want to be your friend". He continued to back away and tripped on a shoe laying on the floor._

_He look put at me with tears in his eyes. I got down on my knees ans wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his muscles tighten as I did but as sat there with him I could feel the tension slowly fading. Pretty soon he put his arms around me and hugged me so tight I thought he would break in two._

_I wasnt sure what happened that day but i did know one thing, he was just a scared kid who needed a friend, and I couldnt help but feel something as we sat there together. I knew that pretty soon we would become friends, and I was right._

_After that day me and Sepiroth spent a lot of time together and each day he began to open up more. We talked about simple things and even played games and had sleepovers._

_But there was something about him that bothered me. I knew that there were many secrets about his life that I didnt know about. And even though we had become friends he never mentioned anything about himself, he much rather hear me talk. I couldnt help but wonder what exactly happened before he came here._

**Authors Notes:**Well thats it I know its short but you will find out what happend to Sepiroth in chapter 6 so keep reading and review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:**Wow I just realized it had been a year since I made a new chapter lol well I going to try and finish it now so here is chapter 6 hope you like it.

Chapter 6

_A promise..._

Cloud woke up the sound of someone kocking at his door. He slipped out of bed and walked over to the door.

When he opened it up he was more than surprised to see Tifa.

"T-tifa? What are you doing here?" he asked. After what had happened at school he would never expected this to happen. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy. She paused for a minute and then spoke.

"Um I need to talk to you...can I come in?". He hesitated but then let her in. They walked over to his bed and sat down. Tifa looked down at the floor as she spoke;

"I dont expect you to forgive me...what happened today..I guess i just wanted things to be the same again."

She looked up at Cloud to see if he was listening; he was so she continued speaking.

"Cloud,I want you to know the real reason I broke-up with you".

"At first..it was okay, we spent time together,had simple kisses you know stuff like that,but..."

She sighed and slipped closer to him. "Cloud the truth is the more time I spent with you..the more I began to.."

Her eyes began to fill with tears "The more I began to love you.."

Cloud eyes windened; and he could feel Tifa slipping closer to him.

"Im sorry Cloud..I was so scared...and thought that what if you didnt love me and that scared me even more...I dint know what to do.."

She looked at him "I didnt know what to do.."

"And well I just thought that you should know."

She then got up and went towards the door but Cloud quickly grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him and then kissed her. She was surprised but let his tounge slip in between her closed lips,when he was done he held her body close to his.

"Me too...Tifa I love you too". She looked up at him in shock but smiled and hugged him back.

"So what does this mean?"she asked with a giggle. He wiped her eyes and replied "I think it means I want you back." They both laughed and layed down on the bed together. For about an hour they talked and then drifted off to sleep; both happy that things had worked out.

Aeris woke up around midnight to find Sephiroth asleep. She got dressed and was about to leave the room when she heard him yell " DONT LEAVE!!". She quickly turned around;

"Dont leave, dont leave me".

She walked over to him; "_he must be dreaming" _she thought. He was restless and began tossing and turning slighty;she put her hand on his face and he calmed down. She kept it there awhile and then he awoke. She quickly pulled her hand away and looked down.

"I-Im sorry" she said "Its just you were..".

He turned around and then went back to sleep. She sighed _"you were thinking about it again werent you''._

She thought back to that time when they were kids;

_"Hey Aeris lets make a promise okay?"_

_She looked at him and asked;_

_"What kind of promise?"_

_"Lets promise to always be together, so if a day comes when we have no one else to turn too, we will always have each other, and we will never leave each other alone,we can always be together"._

_She smiled at him "Okay then" she said "Its a promise"._

She never knew thats something as simple as a promise could ruin her whole life.

_"Guess what Sephiroth, guess what!" she siad as she ran into his room._

_He looked at her puzzled and asked "What are you so happy about?"_

_She smiled and said "Well remember my friend I was telling you about"._

_"Yeah wasnt his name Cloud or something?"_

_"Yup thats him!"_

_"Okay so what does he have to do with anything?"_

_"Well his parents said that i can come and live with them isnt that great!?"_

_Sephiroth frowned at her "Your not going to though are you?" _

_"Well of course I am"she smiled "I will get to go back home."_

_"But isnt this your home?" he asked._

_"Well yes but I mean I miss my other home too and dont worry I will still come and visit you."_

_"But you promised" he said_

_"I know b-"_

_"__**You Promised!!!"**__ he yelled_

_"Sephiroth I thought you would be happy for me." she said sadly_

_He turned towards her and yelled __**"WELL IM NOT!!"**_

_**"**__Why are you getting so-"_

_**"SHUT-UP!"**__yelled and then slapped her._

_Aeris fell to ground ,her mind in shock as she touched her cheek. She started to get up but then Sephiroth jumped ontop of her and pushed her back down._

_**"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!! DO YOU HEAR!? IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE!!"**_

_Aeris started to cry and Sephiroth got even more angry and slapped her again._

_"Stop it, please stop it" she sobbed._

_She tried to push him off but he was alot stronger than her. She began yelling for help and then he began to strangle her._

_**"YOUR NOT LEAVING !!I WONT LET YOU!!!"**_

_Aeris face began to turn red, Sephiroth loosned his grip and she gasped for air._

_**" I'll make sure you never try and break your promise again" **__he said and then beagn removing her clothes._

_She started to struggle again ,he punched her in the face and then he raped her._

_**"Now promise that you will **__**never**__** leave me" **__he said._

_Aeris almost choked on the words as she said "I promise"._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well as you can see you stared to get a bits and peices of what happened and there is more to come in chapter 7 so keep reading and thatnks for all the support and advice so keep sending me the reviews. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:** Well hello there sorry I haven't written in a while. My computer was sick for like the longest time so anyways here is chapter 7. Enjoy and please review! .

Chapter 7

Part One:

_Don't you love me?_

I can still remember...that feeling I would get, every time I heard her car pull up into driveway of wondering if she was in a good mood ...or if she still hated me.

But...

No matter how hard I tried to please her...It was never good enough.

The sun rose early for me every morning but the sun wasn't what would awake me.

**"Get your ass out of bed!"**

Sometimes she would scream so loud I thought the windows would crack.

"_Sephiroth"_

I'm sorry momma…

"_Sephiroth"_

Momma…..

Don't…..don't you love me?...

…….

…………

………………….

…………………………………..

……………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………….

………………..

……….

Sephiroth awoke to find Aeris overtop of him.

"M-mom" he said in a voice almost to quiet to make out.

"_I am no mother of yours.."_

She frowned and sat down on the bed beside him, but he pushed her aside and his ears began to ring.

"_You are no son of mine"_

Sephiroth clamped his hands over his ears.

"_Look at you..."_

"Shut-up."

"_You're nothing..."_

"Shut-up!"

"_Such a stupid…"_

"Shut-up!"

"_worthless…"_

"**SHUT-UP!"**

"**SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP!!!!!!!" **

Aeris jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"**GET OFF ME!" **he screamed and hit her across the head, but Aeris held on tighter. He then slammed her against the wall. Aeris still held on as he began to scream again.

"**IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!"**

"**NOT MINE!!"**

"**IT'S YOUR FAULT!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!"**

"_Really?"_

Sephiroth dropped to his knees and smashed his head against the window causing it to crack slightly.

"**SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP!"**

"**WH-!"**

Sephiroth instantly snapped back as Aeris hand fell upon his face. Shocked and angry he grabbed her by the throat.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled as he gripped her tighter "I didn't know what to do, I was scared you were scaring me!"

"I was worried; I didn't know what was going on!"

He removed his hand and stared at her.

"You. I was…"

Aeris bravely walked towards him and took his hand.

"I don't know what happened but…I'm just glad it's over now.

Confused he brushed her off and left the room, and Aeris became lost in her own thoughts.

**Well its kind of if a weird way to and but you well get the rest in chapter eight. Hope it wasn't to confusing either. Even after all she's been through Aeris can still be kind lol.well any way love it hate? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:** Um not much to say except enjoy!

Chapter 8

Part 2:

"_Don't You Love Me?"_

After a few moments Aeris followed behind Sephiroth into the kitchen. He was standing over the sink and she could see blood falling to the bottom. She heaved and walked towards him, stopping a couple inches behind him.

"S-Sephiroth"she said calmly as she touched his shoulder. His muscles tightened as he ran his hand down the cut on his forehead that the window had caused. His head started to pound and this aggravated him even more. Aeris stepped back; although she wanted to help she knew that whatever was bothering him would soon be taken out on her. And she was right...

"Y-you" he growled as he turned towards her, Aeris stepped back further; her eyes wide with fear.

"_Are you blaming me?"_

Sephiroth snapped, and lunged at her, she saw the fire in his eyes and move away quickly causing him to run into the wall. Enraged he charged again, she tried to dodged again but she was too late. Sephiroth grabbed her by her braid and swung her into the sharp corner of the table.

"_You really think you can blame me?"_

"**Shut-up!"** he screamed as he slammed her head again.

"_I'm not the one to blame…"_

Aeris covered her head with her arms and tried to push him off but Sephiroth slammed her even harder.

She screamed in pain as her head split; then everything went black. Aeris fell limp in the floor; with a pool of blood forming around her.

Sephiroth; still trapped in his insanity; didn't notice and kicked her lifeless body across the floor.

"**I HATE YOU!"** he screamed **"ILL SHOW YOU, I SWEAR IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"**

"**I SWEAR ON MY L-!"**

He stopped as a sudden burst if pain filled the back of his head; he quickly caught himself but fell again as his foot slipped in the red liquid and watched the ceiling fade in front of his eyes.

"_Why are you so angry?"_

"_You really think that getting rid of me would change anything?"_

"_You're a fool…"_

After being knocked out for an hour or so he regained consciousness again. He got up with a piercing headache; putting his hand on the back of head; he felt a large gash. Then he saw Aeris lying on the floor. Crawling over to her he grabbed her arm and shook her.

"Hey" he said; but she didn't move. He shook her again.

"HEY!" but she still didn't reply; she was barley breathing but he knew she wasn't dead. Once he pulled himself up her carried Aeris into the bathroom and laid her on the floor. He filled up a small bucket with hot water and dumped in on her. Her eyes flickered and she screamed as the water seeped down her skin. She tried to jump up but Sephiroth quickly put his hand over her mouth and pushed her back down. Aeris yelled in agony as her head hit the floor, causing it to bleed again.

"Be quiet!" he growled as he hushed her cries.

"Now look; you're not going to school today, I'm going to trust you to stay here alone."

"If anyone comes pretend your not here okay?"

Aeris stared at him.

"Okay!" he yelled

Aeris shook her head slightly, "Okay".

Sephiroth removed his hand and left. She listened as she heard him put on his shoes, lock the door to the bedroom, and finally leave the house on the way to the school. When everything fell silent she listened to the soft sound of crying. She touched her cheek, surprised that she was crying and cried harder in anger, but what could she do. Nothing, no one could help her. As she slipped into her mind she could hear a small voce within her.

"_Why do you stay hear?"_

"_Why don't you leave?"_

"Because I can't…" she sobbed.

Aeris remember the first and only time she had tried to escape.

"_**WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY SO EASYLY!?"**_

Aeris touched the scar on her stomach and closed her eyes again. Another voice came to her, the one she hated.

"_Do I love you?"_

"_Of course I love you Aeris._

"_I love you very much."_

Aeris cried harder.

"_I loved you then and now."_

Aeris screamed in anger for she knew the real meaning behind his words, he wanted to break her, he wanted to trample her and snap her two. He wanted to see how far he could push her, and how long it would take before she fell apart.

This was his so called "love" for her. And what she hated the most….

Was that he had succeeded

**Authors notes:** well that's was chapter 8 sorry it took a while it was Christmas and all so but I least I finished it before new years so . hope yall liked it.Plz review oh and happy New Year!


End file.
